


Opposite yet the Same

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To whoever knows them, Ace and Luffy were as different as night and day from when they were young. But somethings about them are the same...and these are the things the two brothers hold dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite yet the Same

Anyone who knew the D Brothers from the moments of their births would see clearly that they were opposites in practically everyway. From their births to their teenage years they always acted and behaved different and opposite to the other.

When Ace was a baby he would scream and cry while Luffy was the opposite of his future persona and was quite and only made displeased noises when in need of something.

As a child Ace was quite and a little antisocial while Luffy was loud and wanted to play with everyone around him.

As teenagers Ace was polite and quite while Luffy was rude and loud.

Now these days with Ace being twenty and Luffy being still a teenager at seventeen things were the same as when Ace was a teen himself. Luffy was still loud, carefree, rude, hyper and a social butterfly while Ace was polite, quite and mostly only spoke to others unless spoken to.

But in many ways they where very much the same…

They both had the same smile while Luffy’s was a bit wider.

They both now had Devil Fruit abilities despite Ace being a Logia Type and Luffy being a Paramecia Type.

They both were not afraid of death.

They were both Pirates even if Ace being a crew member while Luffy was a captain.

They were both fought for their beliefs.

They both also were protective of the things that mattered most to them…and protected those things with their lives…

These things were their crews…their nakama that were their family out on the dangerous Grand Line.

And of course…each other.


End file.
